That day
by Bat-dove
Summary: How can the internet spur some of the strangest and bestest stuff ever? Well read and find out. Artemis sure did. And please don't kill me for this story.


Wally's not the most popular guy. Not in school, not on the team, not as a hero, not anywhere. So what happens when he is suddenly swarmed by people?

'Ah face book,' Wally thought to himself, 'One of the most ridiculous yet useful things on the internet. It helped remind people of events that they were bound to forget, make friends they may never meet, and start fights that might have never existed.'

He himself rarely used it. He had one, but it seemed like a waste of time. But if he had been on face book, he would've known not to go to school that day. It started out like most days. He was ignored into the school. But when he entered, everyone gave him a look. One that matched a predator or Artemis on her period. Which didn't really scare him. Mostly just creeped him out.

"…Is he the only one?"

"I think so."

"When is…" 

"When the first bell rings."

Wally kept walking. He was guessing they were talking about getting someone for homecoming. He knew he wasn't popular, but if the girl was nice he wouldn't say no. He walked into his first period class and sat in the back like he always did. People came in slowly like any other day. The teacher sitting in the seat up front.

"Wally, could you come up here?" he asked. Wally stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Yes Mr. Coudiz?" he asked. His teacher gave him a look.

"Did you know about this?" he said turning his computer screen to him. On it was a face book page for the school.

"Our school has a face book page?" he asked.

"Yes Wally. And apparently we have an event today," he said pointing at the screen. Wally looked at it closer. His face paled. Went bright red. And paled again. His teacher held back a laugh.

"Judging by your face you didn't know."

"I… uh… how… who? Why?" he stammered. His face pink with embarrassment.

"Yeah, go take your seat. You've been warned in my effort to remain your favorite teacher," he joked. A smile appeared on his face. He was one of those teachers who had lots of projects. So naturally people would be walking around the room. Wally just hoped that this was a sick joke. He wasn't even liked in the school. And there weren't that many people with red hair. He prayed to god, _any god_, that what he read was a lie.

The bell rang loud through out the school. The kids in his class yelled, "Hug a ginger day has begun!"

"Damn it!" he muttered. He was tackled by two kids in his class. A kid from the year book committee was taking pictures. He was soon under a large amount of kids from his class.

Later that day…

The team sat waiting in the mountain for their always late speedster. Why were the fastest people always late? It wasn't like a one time thing. They were _always_ late. And this time wasn't just a few minutes. It was two hours. And Wally complained that they were late. They were all near sick of waiting when a yellow flash zipped past them. Not even bothering to say hello, he zipped into his room in the mountain.

The door slammed shut. Wally's face was scarlet. So many hugs. His body felt sore. He never knew how much hugs could hurt. Or that you could get so many in so little time. He wanted nothing more than to find out whoever started this and make them suffer. But first, he needed ice. He now knew why football players didn't hug. If he were a normal person, he'd probably have bruises. He had some from the hugs. But they were fading.

What he couldn't believe, was that one of the teachers called the police. The last period of the day they had to "escort" him out of school. Everyone was laughing and cheering. He knew it was only a matter of time before it showed on the news. And knowing Robin, he'd be the first to know.

Robin.

"Well, that was whelming," he said in the quiet room.

"What's with Baywatch?" asked Artemis with little interest other than to poke fun at him. Robin got up and ninja'd his way to Wally's room. He stealthily went in without Wally knowing. He saw his friend slumped over like he had a bad day. He couldn't help but smile.

"Can't outrun a bad day?"

Wally turned and looked at him. His face red from embarrassment. Robin couldn't help but grin. His hair was extremely messy, he was actually in his uniform, and he looked as though he ran through a mob.

"Dude! What happened?" he asked. Wally sighed and slumped forward.

"Go away."

Robin sat next to his friend who now was hiding his face. He wondered what could have happened. He was always so upbeat. And now, he was calm. Embarrassed as hell from the looks of it, but pretty calm considering he wasn't running like a mad man going 'WHY ME!'

So, as the little person he was, he put his arm around Wally. He wasn't ready for Wally to jump up and run out of the room yelling, "NOT YOU TOO!"

Robin can't help but have a quizzical look on his face. He walks out of the room rather confused.

"Smooth bird boy," smirked Artemis.

"What is wrong with Kid Flash?" asked Kaldur. Conner just stared and M'gann floated with a curious look on her face. Robin resisted the urge to smack himself or Wally for his loud out cry.

"How should I know? Do I look like a speedster keeper?"

"Yes," answered Conner. Artemis stifled a laugh. Even Robin had to admit, Conner was learning something about society from the obnoxious speedster.

"Alright, I'll go see what's wrong."

M'gann.

She floated off in hopes to make Conner some cookies. She always said they were for the team, but she really hoped Conner would really like them. And that Wally wouldn't eat them all. So when she sees Wally in the kitchen nibbling on a sandwich, she was at least surprised. He was now also in his civvies.

"Wally?"

"I can't believe he did that," he muttered. She noticed he was upset. She recalled that when people are upset, they needed a hug. She gave him a quick embrace. His eyes bugged, "NOT AGAIN!"

M'gann let go and jumped back as Wally ran leaving a half eaten sandwich on the counter. She wasn't surprised to see Robin leaping in going, "KF! Wait!" and then leaving the room just as fast.

Kaldur

As team leader he was aware of his surroundings. Where his team normally was so he could find them and how they normally acted. So seeing Wally by the pool where pretty much only Kaldur hung out by was strange. Stranger was that he was just wading his feet in the water. Occasionally kicking it. His pale feet only moving ever so slowly.

"Are you alright my friend?" asked Kaldur. Wally didn't answer. His eyes seemed to be looking elsewhere. As if he was trying to understand something that had changed everything. Maybe he liked Artemis? He sat down next to him. For a few minutes, it felt like he was sitting next to a brick wall. He eventually decided to try a surface person move to try and see if he would talk. Maybe then he'd feel better. He put his arm over his shoulder. Wally's face looked over at him and jumped up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE!" he yelled running out of the room. Kaldur saw Robin skid into the room and then follow down the hallway Wally had just run down. Maybe he didn't need a hug right now.

Conner

He wasn't expecting anything. He was just walking down the hall when something hit him. He looked to see Wally who was now on his butt. He was obviously running in the halls. Wally quickly got his feet.

"Hey Conner," he said shakily. His feet were almost vibrating. Conner grabbed Wally's shoulders.

"Calm down."

But Wally was so wound up, Conner tried to restrain him so he would talk to Robin who he could see coming up the hall. It almost looked like a hug. He felt Wally vibrating. He let go because of the high amount of friction.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he said running off again.

Artemis.

She was in the living space of the mountain. Everyone else had gone to do their own thing. Mostly involving the annoying speedster. So she was shocked to see him in a chair in the living 'room'.

"Ugh," he moaned.

"What?" asked Artemis. Wally sighed. He didn't want to tell her. But the team had made it grow into an even more awkward situation.

"The team's treating me funny. Like I'm a little kid."

"You've got a brain to match."

"Shut up."

"You are so a little kid," she responded. Wally didn't say anything. But he let out a soft sigh. The tips of his ears were a light red. Like he had just blushed. Normally he would argue back. She tapped his shoulder. He jumped a foot and was on the other side of the room. She laughed.

"What's wrong Baywatch? Scared I might have cooties?" she taunted. Wally responded with a mocking laugh.

He looked away for a second and really fast he said something she couldn't understand. Something about hugs? He looked back at her.

"You're not going to hug are you?" he asked. Now she was confused.

"Why would I hug you?" she asked. Wally let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," he said sliding down against the wall, "Everyone on the team has hugged me today. Why? Do I look depressed?"

"Uh yeah," she stated. Wally stared at her.

"Really? Dang. School is really messing with my head."

She walked over and sat next to him.

"Stop being such a wuss."

"What? I am not a wuss!"

"Then stop acting like one. You've been moping since you got here."

It was now that Wally noticed the T.V. was on. It was the news. And he could here something he really didn't want to hear.

"Today at Blue Valley high school, a student had to be escorted out by the police. A…"

Wally tried to run up and turn the T.V. off but Artemis tripped him.

"… young teen named Wallace West was taken out of school for his own safety…"

Wally tried to get up but Artemis grabbed his ankles causing him to fall again.

"…Because of a face book activity, 'Hug a Ginger day'."

Wally's face turned scarlet as he tried to bury his face into the ground. Artemis started laughing. She had trouble breathing.

"Hug… A Ginger… Day!" she roared laughing. Wally's face was now a bright crimson. He sat back up and was about to go back to his room in the mountain when an arm slung over his shoulder. He didn't move it away.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think your school is stupid."

"Why?" he asked.

"Thinking they need an excuse to hug you. I have a solution," she said dragging him to her room. Well her room in the mountain. She pulled out a green shirt.

"What's that for?"

"Just put it on!" she said throwing it at him. There was nothing on it so Wally slipped it on. She pulled out a sharpie.

"What's _that_ for?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Next day.

"Whoa. Nice shirt," said Jake, one of Wally's friends. Wally blushed slightly. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing to be wearing a shirt that says,

'Property of Artemis

And no, you can't have him'

**Ugh! So strange. But I thought it would be fun to have a hug a ginger day. I hope other people will write their own hug a ginger stories. And please review!**


End file.
